


Зимние щенки

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: написано на Битву Пейрингов 2019 за команду снюпина. Посвящается мёбиусу и его снюпинам





	Зимние щенки

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Битву Пейрингов 2019 за команду снюпина. Посвящается мёбиусу и его снюпинам

Снег лежит везде: на прошлогодней траве вокруг замка, на ветках Гремучей ивы, на водосточных трубах и на мордах охраняющих их горгулий. Кентавры в Запретном лесу мёрзнут и переступают по сугробам нековаными копытами. Башни теряются в серой дымке, из которой сыпет и сыпет, и потолок Большого зала который день транслирует белый шум, словно испорченное колдорадио.

В подземелье окон нет и горят под котлами огни, но от этого не сильно теплее. Где-то рядом шевелятся сонные тяжёлые воды озера, и под толщей льда неслышно ходит кальмар.

— Папа был в Корнуолле, — шепчет Рон. — Там маггла загорала на берегу, а на неё напал кельпи. Представляешь, кельпи! Папа говорит, магические твари в этом году как взбесились.

Гарри ухмыляется.

— Интересно, что нам расскажет Хагрид.

Рон открывает рот, но не успевает ответить ни слова, потому что над ними нависает чёрная туча.

— Мистер Уизли, — произносит туча. — Потрудитесь сформулировать своими словами критерий выбора температурного режима, который я только что поведал классу.

Рон встаёт под сдержанные смешки слизеринской половины и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Гермионы. Снейп противно кривит рот.

— В эту зиму с ума сходят твари и люди,  
Реки патоки на золочёной посуде  
Поглощаю безмолвствуя, значит, здоров…

— Я бы не был настолько в этом уверен, — вставляет опомнившийся Снейп. Класс ликует. — Минус семь баллов Гриффиндору за литературный талант. И договоритесь об отработке.

~~  
После трёх кружек чая в гостях у Хагрида мир не кажется таким противным. Даже завтрашняя отработка уже не слишком угнетает Рона.

— Откуда ты взял эти стихи? —спрашивает Гарри, когда Хагрид бьёт себя по лбу и выскакивает за порог.

— Я подсунула ему метод ножниц, — говорит Гермиона. — Точнее, учебник по литературному мастерству, когда Рон клянчил у меня эссе по прорицаниям.  
— Надеюсь, Трелони решит, что у меня словесный запор, — мрачно отвечает Рон, — вызванный аллергией на ладан.

Клык, мирно спящий у огня, просыпается, ставит шерсть дыбом и отползает под стул.

— Тише, тише, мальчик, — бодро восклицает Хагрид, — вот же трепетная тварь. Смотрите, ребята, что у меня тут. Снежные щенки, только что вылупились, милые крошки.

Рон заглядывает в ведро, где копошится белёсое, прожорливое и жадное, и понимает, что лучше бы Снейп назначил отработку на сегодня.

— Фу, — произносит Гарри, не успев вовремя захлопнуть рот. Гермиона толкает его локтём.

— Это же личинки йети, Хагрид?

— Щенки, — поправляет Хагрид. — Стоили мне тыщу галлеонов. Ну не, не тыщу, но я уж думал стричь единорогов и сбывать на Косой. Не каждый год бывают, малыши.

Рон ещё раз заглядывает в ведро, и самый верхний щенок щёлкает зубами. Звук такой, будто с водосточной трубы свалилась небольшая ледышка.

— А что они едят?

Хагрид заметно смущается.

— В природе они питаются снегом и… и чем найдут. Я им горячий бульон даю. Понемножку. Договорился с эльфами.

~~  
Рон тащится по коридору, пытаясь рассмотреть гриффиндорскую команду в окнах, что выходят на поле, а на самом деле, конечно, оттягивая визит в подземелья. Небо равномерно серое, словно мёртвый василиск. Когда Рону кажется, что он почти разглядел вдали несколько чёрных точек, ветер бросает в стекло ледяную крупу. Рон чертыхается и бежит по лестнице вниз.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Люпин, — вежливо здоровается он, ошеломлённый. Не каждый день застаёшь симпатичного препода по защите в кабинете слизеринской сволочи.

Снейп и Люпин выглядят так, будто они только что мирно пили чай. Осторожно, хочет сказать Рон, проверьте, нет ли в вашей чашке мышиных какашек или гадюки в молочнике.

— Я ещё хотел спросить у тебя, Северус, одну вещь, — говорит Люпин, — но это подождёт. Заварной крем был очень вкусный. До свидания, Рон!

Когда Рон возвращается в башню теми же коридорами, он различает в окне — далеко внизу, на границе хогвартских земель — неясное шевеление. Тренировка, конечно же, давно кончилась. Факелы отражаются в стёклах, и ни черта не видно. Это Хагрид с Клыком, решает Рон и отправляется спать.

~~  
К утру он забывает вчерашнее, потому что однокурсники за столом обсуждают пропавшую почту. Не все совы вернулись в хогвартскую совятню.

— Наверное, бабушка просто забыла.  
— И мой «Пророк» тоже, да?  
— А я просил у родаков пятёрку ко дню рождения! Ни кната не прислали.  
— Зачем тебе кнаты, лучше бы свою сову мне одолжил.

После обеда, выйдя в холл, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сталкиваются нос к носу с Хагридом. Тот мнётся и прячет руки за спиной.

— Этта, я тут сову нашёл мёртвую. Несу директору показать.

Рон переглядывается с товарищами.

— Ну хоть не мёртвый петух, — озвучивает Гермиона всеобщую мысль.  
— Дай-ка поглядеть, — просит Гарри. — Хедвиг вроде вернулась, но мало ли.

Сова — это мягко сказано. В огромной ладони Хагрида лежит кучка перьев и лапки с намотанными на них кишками. Голова откатилась отдельно и смотрит Рону прямо в душу неподвижными жёлтыми глазами.

— Хагрид, — говорит Рон, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает мерзкий комок. — Это же Эррол. Где ты его нашёл?

~~  
Ещё через сутки Дамблдор запрещает выход на улицу, а заодно квиддичные тренировки и визиты в Хогсмид. У дверей в большой зал, над потолком и возле башен круглосуточно висят дежурные привидения.

— Говорят, Минерва обернулась кошкой, вышла на свидание с низзлом из Хогсмида, а низзл лежит в снегу, и кишки веером разложены.  
— Это Поттер! Поттер-Шмоттер-Низзложроттер.  
— Это Снейп проводит эксперименты, — восклицает Ханна Аббот, болтая косичками от возбуждения. — Или Трелони гадает на внутренностях.

Рон смотрит на место возле тарелки, куда обычно приземлялся Эррол. Теперь сычик лежит под кроватью, в коробке из-под плюй-камней, обвешанный охлаждающими чарами.

— Папа даже не может прислать мне письмо,  
— Надо спросить Хагрида, — говорит Гермиона. — Он знает, что творится в лесу.  
— Как мы его спросим, балда, нам же не выйти из замка.  
— В первый раз, что ли.  
— Ой!  
— Ой!

Кричат двое: Лианна, старшекурсница с Хаффпаффа, и какой-то слизеринец, Рон не успел заметить, кто. Макгонагалл встаёт из-за стола.

— Мистер Брэдшоу? Мисс Франк?

Лианна тычет вверх, в серое марево на потолке Большого зала.

— Я видела лицо! Злое белое лицо, оно смотрело вниз!

Тони Франк согласно кивает.

— Я думал, там сова сидит, а оно скалится.

Потолок показывает бесконечный снег.

~~  
— Если я правильно понимаю, Хагрид, ты хочешь сказать, что притащил в школу щенков йети и никому об этом не сказал?

Ремус ловит взгляд Снейпа. Взгляд означает «про щенка оборотня Альбус, конечно, забыл». Ремус наклоняется и хлопает Снейпа по колену. Тот смешно отдёргивается. Ремус не хочет признаваться себе, что трогать Нюнчика приятнее, чем он ожидал.

— Гарри я сказал. И ребятам.  
— То есть, — уточняет Минерва, — Поттер с компанией вполне могут потащиться в лес гладить щеночков?  
— Ну, — мнётся Хагрид, — они им малость не понравились. Малыши мои.  
— Сочувствую, — говорит Спраут. Она уже поняла, что сейчас будет. Все поняли, кроме Хагрида.  
— Адское пламя? — предлагает Флитвик. Снейп трясёт головой.  
— Нет. Слишком опасно. Я бы предложил напалм.

И картинно выдыхает струйку пламени. Позёр.

— Нет, — говорит Хагрид, — пожалуйста, нет. Директор Дамблдор, сэр!  
— Они попробовали крови, — говорит Макгонагалл. — Они захотят ещё.  
~~

Рон заглядывает в коробку и нежно гладит растрёпанную кучку пёрышек.

— Можно в мусорное ведро, — предлагает Дин Томас. — Что? Мама так сделала, когда у меня морская свинка умерла!  
— Эррол — не морская свинка, Дин!  
— Погодите, — пытается разрядить обстановку Гарри. — Вы знаете, что общего между треногой для котла и морской свинкой?

Из замка выходят сразу после ужина, не замеченные никем. Втроём под мантией-невидимкой тесно, коробка бьёт по рукам, в лицо прилетает снежная крупа, и Рон не сразу замечает над лесом — там, где они собираются похоронить Эррола, — несколько фигур на мётлах. Они кружатся, кажется, в самом центре снежной бури, извергая языки пламени.

— Смотри, это же Хуч! — шепчет Гарри, узнавая тренера по полёту. — А рядом кто? Макгонагалл и Спраут?  
— Похоже, — соглашается Гермиона. — Рон, убери коробку с моей груди, пожалуйста.

— Йети умеют летать. Я читала об этом в "Кестрелской книге вымышленных чудовищ". Они собираются в стаи, как дементоры, и летят. Магглы принимают их за метель. Они питаются снегом и льдом, а кровь им нужна только для...

— Смотри!

С ближайшего дерева срывается снежная шапка, превращается в зубастую пасть и кидается на всадников. Макгонагалл ставит огненный щит и исчезает в клубах пара.

— А здесь точно все? — хмыкает Рон, глядя, как мадам Хуч делает бочку и уходит от снежного заряда, набирая высоту.

— Я надеюсь, кто-нибудь патрулирует окраины, — говорит Гермиона. — Даже если йети убежали от огня, они не смогут уйти далеко от стаи.

Два человека на мётлах проносятся над их головами, и троица рефлекторно пригибается, хотя и понятно, что их не заметят.

— Всегда мечтал облить напалмом Гремучую Иву, — кричит первый всадник, и Рон с ужасом узнаёт в нём профессора Снейпа.  
— Ну, у тебя почти получилось, — соглашается второй, очень похожий на Ремуса Люпина.

Гарри провожает их взглядом.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно найти Хагрида.

— И хотя бы посочувствовать.

И никто из них — ни троица под мантией-невидимкой, ни преподы, ни сторожевые привидения на башнях — даже не подозревает, что Рубеус Хагрид в данный момент крадётся вдоль дальней кромки Чёрного озера и тащит стеклянную банку в три галлона, внутри которой мечется нечто, похожее на портативный снежный циклон.

— Малыш, — нежно говорит Хагрид, опуская банку в воду и открывая крышку. — Я надеюсь, тебе будет хорошо в озере. И прости меня, пожалуйста, за...

Ледяные челюсти щёлкают один раз, и правая половина лица Хагрида равномерно заливается кровью. Щенок решает, что борода — это невкусно, а всё остальное — вполне пригодно в пищу. В глубине воды шевелится нечто большое, мягкое и мясное, и снежный щенок ныряет в глубину. Ледяному телу непросто удержаться внизу, но тёплая и тяжёлая кровь в желудке помогает набрать нужный вес.

~~  
Поздно вечером в подземельях, отделённых от чёрной воды лишь несколькими слоями непрочного стекла, Северус Снейп и Ремус Люпин пьют бренди. Потому что чай они уже сегодня пили.

— Мне определённо нравится этот ореховый привкус, — говорит нетрезвый Люпин.  
— Ага, — отвечает нетрезвый Снейп.  
— Большое спасибо тебе, что ты меня угостил, — говорит Люпин и снова трогает Снейпа за коленку.  
— Ага, — отвечает Снейп и на этот раз не отодвигается.

В нескольких десятках метров от них ледяной щенок разгоняется и бьётся в зачарованное стекло. На образовавшуюся трещинку давит вода, всей своей многотысячетонной массой.

— И здесь мне тоже очень нравится.  
— Ага, — отвечает нетрезвый Снейп.


End file.
